


Safer behind a mask

by DaintyCrow



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trust Issues, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Ein kurzer Einblick in Jakes Gedanken. Kann im Zusammenhang mit „Das Märchen der Verdammnis“ gelesen werden.





	Safer behind a mask

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safer behind a mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408107) by [Raven_mcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain). 



Es gab nichts, was Cassandra tun deshalb konnte, denn es war nicht einmal wirklich sie. Jake hatte seine Wachsamkeit sinken lassen, und hatte jemanden sehen lassen, wer er war und wer wirklich unter seiner Maske steckte, und was passiert war, hatte ihm in Erinnerung gerufen, warum er genau das eigentlich nicht tun sollte. Ein Hund, der einmal zu oft getreten wird, hört schließlich irgendwann auf, angelaufen zu kommen, wenn man seinen Namen ruft. Was passiert war, war eine Erinnerung daran, dass wenn er jemandem vertraute, er dann getreten werden würde, und er täte gut daran, sich immer daran zu erinnern.


End file.
